An active heat sink is a heat sink with a fan either directly attached or attached in close proximity to the heat sink. A common active heat sink arrangement includes a horizontal tube-axial fan positioned on top of vertically extending fins. The fan creates relatively high velocity airflow across heat sink fins, enabling efficient heat removal. Active heat sinks may be used in various applications and devices including, for example, servers, work stations, and others.